Dan Phantom
Summery Dan Phantom is Danny Phantom 10 years in the future. After a terrible accident that causes the death of his family and friends, Danny Fenton goes off to live with his arch rival Vlad Masters, being the only person that could understand what he was going through. He then asks Vlad to separate his ghost half from his human half. While Vlad was successful in separating the two, Danny's ghost half proceeded to do the same thing to Vlad and then overshadowed him. The two fused and Vlad's ghost half overwhelmed Danny's which resulted in Dan's Creation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-A, possibly higher Name: Dan Phantom, Dark Danny Origin: Danny Phantom Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Fusion of Danny's and Vlad's ghost halves Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, Invisibility, Ice Manipulation, Intangibility, Possession, Paralysis (Completely immobilized Sam and Tucker with his ecto energy)' Weather Manipulation, Sonic Scream, Fusionism (Fused Clockwork's medallion with Danny's body and Danny was unable to take it out even when phasing), Ghost Sense, Body Control, Limited Data Manipulation, Limited Electricity Manipulation (Can unleash electrictiy from his hands), Limited Light Manipulation (Can fire beams of light from his hands), Limited Dream Manipulation (Dan can enter and interact with the dream of someone he's overshadowed), Attack Reflection (His forcefields can reflect energy attacks), Portal Creation (Can open portals to the Ghost Zone), Transformation (Can revert back into his human kid form and back into his ghost form), BFR, Teleportation (Can teleport short distances), Sleep Inducement (Put Jazz to sleep with his ecto energy), Power Absorption (His forcefields can absorb attacks and allow him to use them), Limited Heat Manipulation (Can fire beams of heat from his hands), Resistance to Possession, Power Nullification (Skulktech 9.9 stated that his Phantom Palm Pummeler didn't work on Dan), Mind Manipulation, and Empathy Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (He possess the combined power of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius, Made the Fright Knight his servant) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, possible higher (Faster then Vlad Plasmius) Lifting Strength: At least Class K, possibile higher Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block Class, possibly higher Durability: At least Multi-City Block level, possibly higher (Even while weakend he took hits from an amplified Danny) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with energy blasts and his sonic scream Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (possesses the intelligence of both Danny and Vlad) Weaknesses: *'Anti-Ghost Technology:' Like all other ghosts in the series, Dan is weak to devices that target his ecto signature and nullfy his powers. *'Ecto-ranium:' A green mineral from outerspace that causes great pain to any ghost that touches it. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ghost Powers:' As a ghost, Dan possesses several natural abilities. He can fly, manipulate ecto energy, turn completely invisible to hide himself or sneak up on others, become intangible and phase through objects and attacks, and possess other living beings and inanimate objects. *'Ghost Sense:' Dan can sense the presence of other ghost nearby. *'Ghost Ray:' Like Danny, Dan can fire green energy beams made if ecto energy from his hands. He can change the effects of them, from standard destruction, light, heat, and exspell a another ghost possessing someone without harming the host. *'Duplication:' Dan cab create copies of himself that are aware of being copies. He's shown to be able to make up to 3 clones of but he should be capable of making at least dozens of them similar to Vlad given he has all of his power. *'Ecto Shield:' Dan can create barriers of ecto energy that can also reflect energy beams, and absorb attacks. *'Body Control:' Dan capable of manipulating his body, allowing him to open holes in his body, spin his head around, stretch himself, and turn his body into smoke. *'Transformation:' While not possessing a human half anymore, Dan can still revert back into his human kid form and back into his ghost form at will. *'Cryokinesis:' Dan can fire beams of cold from his hands or eye's to freeze his opponents. He can also create weapons made of ice. *'Ghostly Wail:' Dan's most powerful attack. He can generate an extremely powerful and highly destructive sonic scream made out of pure Ecto-energy. Unlike Danny, Dan doesn't waste much energy using this attack. Note: Dan Phantom is not granted Acausality due to the fact that he has no true demonstration of this power. Instead, he was brought to Clockwork's Lair, a place immune to timeline alterations and paradoxes. Thus, the statement of "he exists outside of time", is more than likely due to where he is currently imprisoned rather than any power he may possess. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Danny Phantom Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Energy Users Category:Possession Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sociopaths Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Data Users